mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Azulruba
Azulruba are the newest species of the Jimburuba Clan and are the second species that has a semi-aquatic lifestyle, the first being Azulkame, who they may share their habitat with. They live mostly near freshwater bodies of water that are nearby or in forests, such as rivers, lakes and ponds. Therefore they may share their habitat with some of their relatives, such as Hanaruba, Dragoruba and Bijouruba. They also may share their habitat with the dinosaurs Megabaryonyx, Megasuchomimus and Bazzasaurus, though Bazzasaurus rarely lives near water. Because Megabaryonyx and Megasuchomimus are larger than the Azulruba, they preferibly avoid them at all costs. Appearance Like their relative, the Bijouruba, and the real world crocodilian, the gavial, Azulruba has a narrow snout filled with triangular-shaped, blade-like teeth. Their snout is actually more narrow than Bijouruba's. They have the body shape that all members of the Jimburuba Clan have. They are a dark/lightish blue in color with a pattern resembling scales with dark blue stripes and a white pattern on their belly that goes down to near the tip of their tail. They have the same eyes most of their relatives had, a long snout as metioned above with nostrils on the tip of the snout, musclar arms with hands that have 3 fingers and a thumb tipped with sharp claws. Like their arms, their legs are also musclar and they have webbed feet with 4 toes. Their body ends with a long tail tipped with two scales, these scales aid in swimming along with their sail and webbed feet. Along their back, starting on the top of their head, they have a fin-like sail with a dorsal fin-like scale between their shoulds with two small spikes on the sides. The sail goes from the top of their head down to where about their white belly pattern stops. This sail is made of cartilage and it is very flexable. In terms of height, the Azulruba are shorter than the Azulkame. Biology and Behavior As metioned above, Azulruba are semi-aquatic. They live on land and in water, but spend most days of their lives in water. They sleep on land during the night in nests located usually somewhere nearby the water's edge but far away enough not to be detected by other creatures. When they wake up, they head for the water right away in search of their main prey: fish. They usually live in small groups and these groups can be quite big, especially in lakes. Much like real world crocodilians and all other vertabrates, Azulruba has a secondary plate in their jaws and theirs work more like a crocodile's: they can breathe when half submerged even with their mouth full of water and open their jaws underwater because their palatal valve, a part of their tongue, closes off their respiratory system. This allows them to open their jaws when underwater without choking and thus allowing them to catch fish. .]] Despite the looks of their jaws, their jaws are quite powerful. Besides fish, Azulruba may feed on bigger creatures but only ones they know they can overpower. When they hunt like this, they usually grab the legs of the prey with their hands to prevent the it from escaping and sometimes other Azulruba will join in. Another method is that a Azulruba will charge out of the water in a sneak attack attempt. Once the prey is unable to escape, the Azulruba will drag it underwater and drown it. When waiting for prey to come get a drink of water, the Azulruba will use their Sneak ability to make themselves invisible. Once the prey has drowned, the Azulruba will drag the prey to the shore on dry land and begin eating, usually with about 2 Azulruba and even sometimes a Azulkame joining in. They will also drag ashore the carcasses of drowned creatures from floods, preferibly after the flood has happened since they prefer staying out of the water when a flood is happening. They also stay out of the water during thunderstorms too. When the breeding season comes, groups of Azulruba come together and this is the only time they do so. To impress the females, male Azulruba compete in contests of speed and the fastest males get the right to breed. Female Azulruba will then lay their eggs in about 7 months and she will lay about 7 to 10 eggs. The eggs will take about 3 weeks to hatch. Unlike Hanaruba, male Azulruba will help the female to raise the offsping. The offspring stay in the nest until they are big enough to leave the nest and go out on their own. Azulruba can live up to 80 years and they reach adulthood when they are 15 years old. That is also when they are able to breed. Name Orgin "Azul" is blue in Portuguese and Spanish, reffering to the Azulruba's blue skin. "Ruba" is a suffix that is on the end of most names of members of the Jimburuba Clan. Trivia *Of the Jimburuba Clan, the Azulruba has the narrowest snout. This honor used to go to Bijouruba prior to the Azulruba's creation. *Unlike the relationship between Morikame and Hanaruba, Azulruba usually get along with Azulkame by unknown reasons. This may be due that they are somewhat similar though they are not related by family. Category:Jimburuba Clan Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:Forest Species Category:Semi-aquatic Species Category:Reptilian Species